


Brush the Cat!

by Mshpiece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Brushing, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshpiece/pseuds/Mshpiece
Summary: She calls it torture when she's awake...but if Adora does it? That's another story.Here's a series of one shots where it's just Adora brushing Catra's hair. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	1. Sleepy Kitty

Catra had dozed off in her girlfriend’s lap as Adora was stroking her hair. Adora interlaced her fingers absentmindedly in Catra’s hair as Catra breathed steadily, her breath falling on Adora’s leg.

Adora glanced down at her sleepy girlfriend and smiled. She leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Catra smiled unconsciously. She was in the space between sleep and being fully aware of what was happening. Adora smiled, and twirled some of her hair behind her ear, giving it a little scritch. Catra moved her head slightly, and Adora held her breath for a short moment, thinking she’d wake. But Catra resettled after inching closer to Adora, and Adora pet her hair again.

She looked over and noticed her hair brush sitting on the plush ottoman. It was within arm’s reach.

Adora looked at Catra. Her hair had grown back considerably since Prime had sheared it off, but it was still as unkempt as it ever was. The curls twisted and sprang back to Catra’s head each time Adora lightly tugged one away.

A smile slowly grew on Adora’s face as she cautiously reached out for the brush. She grasped at it with her fingers a few times before it was finally in her hands. Adora inhaled as she inched the brush to her girlfriend’s mane, anticipating the bristles to rouse her, but as the hairs started to intertwine and smoothen the curls out, Catra seemed to sink deeper into Adora’s hold. Her tail flicked, and she very softly began to purr as Adora continued to run the brush through Catra’s hair.

Careful to not disturb the rhythm of brushing, Adora worked her way down to the nape of Catra’s neck, where her curls spun around themselves in an irregular pattern. Adora felt her face go warm as she gingerly began to slide the bristles of the brush softly through the curls and down Catra’s neck.

She felt something on her leg and noticed Catra had actively begun to nuzzle her face against Adora. She pursed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Catra was still clearly out of it, but not enough to be completely asleep.

Time to be a risk-taker.

Adora reached over to scratch behind her ears with her free hand, still brushing her neck with the other. Catra leaned into the brush as Adora brought it down her neck, but as Adora’s fingernails began to lightly glide against her skin, Catra’s head perked up and she stretched to get closer. Her purring grew louder, and Adora felt her vibrating against her.

She carefully repositioned the brush at the tip of Catra’s head and brushed down, slowing as she reached the neck and moving past to the fur at the top of her shoulders. Catra twitched slightly and rolled over to her side, stretching her arms out and pulling them to her chest. Her tail curled up and thumped the floor. Adora continued to brush Catra’s back, Catra’s purring remaining a constant. Every now and then, Adora’s heart would fill just a little too full watching her girlfriend sleep contently against her and she’d give her a small peck, wanting to spill out into covering her with kisses but not wanting to wake her or risk getting swiped for something she was sure Catra would be too embarrassed to admit enjoying when conscious.

Catra exhaled happily. Adora smiled and it was too much to hold in.

“You want me to keep going?”

Catra responded by nuzzling her face against Adora. She moved her arms to rest on her girlfriend. Adora extended three of her fingers and started rubbing them in a circular motion behind Catra’s ear. She pulled the brush back to remove some hair as Catra craned her head against Adora’s hand. She pressed into it, and Adora could feel Catra’s purring.

Adora started to gently stroke Catra’s head with her thumb and set the brush down, beginning to pet her with both hands. She rubbed her cheeks as Catra leaned in, following her hand until Adora had moved enough where Catra flipped over onto her back. Her eyes were closed, but very lightly; they could open at any second.

Leaning forward, Adora kissed Catra’s forehead again, and couldn’t hold back from continuing to leave kisses all along Catra’s hairline. She smoothed the side of her hair out with one hand while the other hand rested on Catra’s cheek, all the while pressing her face into Catra and softly inhaling. Being this close never failed to make her dizzy. She wanted Catra to wake up so she could hold her more properly, but was absolutely fine to just wait until Catra followed whatever visions danced behind her eyelids back to their room.

She began to pet Catra again, leaving one kiss before leaning back to glance out the window, feeling the sun’s rays on the two of them, both kept warm by the summer air and each other’s love.


	2. Okay, Fine.

It was a long, hot day. Adora had been stuck in meetings all day while Catra was out with Scorpia, helping to rebuild the Fright Zone. It was just about as physically demanding as one might expect, but the task turned out to be just as emotionally demanding too. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

Feeling refreshed almost as soon as she returned to their room in Bright Moon, Catra begrudgingly washed up. She curled up against Adora, who had greeted her return with a long embrace, and settled her eyes closed.

Adora ran her fingertips against Catra’s scalp lightly. “You doing okay?” she asked, softer than a whisper.

“It’s been tough, working with Scorpia on this,” Catra mumbled, flicking her tail. “She doesn’t know about a time before the Horde, and has been indecisive about what she wants the kingdom to look like.”

She continued, muttering on about the messy shambles left of the Horde and the crumbling buildings, until her voice started to trail off and be replaced with steady breaths.

Adora glanced down at her. Her eyes had closed and she seemed just barely in sleep’s grasp. Her fingers reached a knot in her hair, and tried as she did, she could not unwork it.

Grabbing her brush nearby, she carefully pressed it into Catra’s hair where the knot was and pulled. She gripped her hair to not yank it -- or alert Catra to what she was doing -- and slowly loosened the tangles. Adora ran her fingers through the spot, smoothing it out, and looked back at Catra. Still asleep.

Daring to be bold again, Adora began to brush her hair. She started in thick tufts, where it wouldn’t be easily detected. She hoped that the sensation would help ease her to sleep, that she could be coaxed off before realizing what was happening.

Exhaling shakily, trying not to stir her, Adora ran her hand over where she had brushed. She scratched a little behind Catra’s ear, unable to help herself.

Adora reached up to stroke the brush downward again when her wrist was caught in its path. Catra had grabbed her arm, suspending it in the air as she gave her a hard stare.

“What are you doing?”

Adora felt a wave of guilt over being caught rush over her. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Catra’s eyes stupidly darted to the brush. “It looks like you’re taking advantage of me being tired,” she said.

She threw Adora’s wrist to the side, away from her head. Adora paused, waiting until Catra readjusted, and moved the brush back to her head.

As the bristles touched her, Catra’s ears sprung up and she sat up, pushing away from Adora. “Stop it!” she nearly shouted.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Adora said, tossing the brush aside. “Come back, I won’t brush it anymore.”

Catra paused, and inched back to Adora. She turned around and lay back down. She felt Adora’s hand softly land on the top of her head, stroking her hair back. She imagined the sensation of bristles reaching deep, caressing and gentle.

“Wait,” she said suddenly, in spite of herself.

“What is it?”

She groaned and moved an arm over her face. “Okay, fine.”

“Catra-”

“I said it was fine!”

Adora raised her eyebrows. “What’s fine?”

Catra groaned, burying her eyes under her arm. “You can brush my hair,” she said angrily. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

Trying to restrain a laugh from escaping forward, Adora smiled down at her girlfriend and reached over to grab the brush. She put her hand on Catra’s arm and moved her over slightly so she could reach her hair more easily.

She pressed the brush into her hair and started repeating downward strokes. She could hear the thick hair working against the teeth of the brush and listened to hear purrs mix themselves in.

Catra was successful at refraining herself initially, but her stiff muscles relaxed in Adora’s arms and as she closed her eyes, she began purring in spite of herself.

“You can make fun of me tomorrow,” she said sleepily. 

Adora responded with a kiss on her head. “I would never.”

Catra snorted, then dozed off. Adora kissed her again, and continued brushing as the skies turned dark and took her consciousness along with the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Finn exists it means that Adora can...BRUSH TWO CATS. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha we love our canon WIVES!! Noelle knows how to feed us.  
> Catch me not doing any work and just writing Catradora for the rest of my life!!!


End file.
